The Visitor
by Bookybookbook
Summary: Crossover story because there aren't enough. Michael finds out Dawn is in America and invites her to come and visit. How do you think Dawn, Pam and Jim would get along in the same room? Brilliantly of course! Chap 3 up! Surprise!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't either offices! They belong to NBC and BBC. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Visitor.

It's a normal day in the office. The camera zooms in on Michael's office and between the blurry blinds, shows the Dunder-Mifflin boss sitting at his desk, tapping his fingers on the wood. He looks quickly down at his watch and then continues tapping at the table.

Pam is sitting at her desk playing solitaire and Jim is holding a thick pile of Dwight's paperwork with his bobble-head doll lying on top. "Should I put it in the bathroom?" he asks Pam.

"Just put it behind my desk, if he goes there I'll tell Michael he's invading my personal space," replies Pam casually, without looking away from the computer. The door to the break room open's. "Oh quick he's coming."

Dwight has his hand on the door knob but is having an argument with Toby and doesn't leave the room, giving Jim enough time to stash the papers and the doll at Pam's feet and then readjust himself so he is watching Pam's solitaire game. "Fact, Toby: Michael doesn't like you. And if he doesn't like you, I don't like you. So no, I will not give you my one-of-a-kind elven sword."

"Dwight, your not allowed weapons in the work place, it's just till the end of the day and then you can have it back!" Toby calls after him as he storms off to his desk, a long silver sword dangling from his waist and occasionally hitting him in the leg, making him jump wince and obstructing his hard-set expression.

The door to the entrance opens and the camera zooms in on a blonde woman in her early thirties holding a black winter coat in one hand. She closes the door behind her and heads over to reception. "Erm… hi, I'm Dawn. I'm here for the TV… thing." She says awkwardly to Pam, pointing at the camera.

"Oh hi! I'm Pam." She says brightly, holding out her hand to shake Dawns. Pointing her other thumb back at Jim she says, "This is Jim," who also shakes her hand.

"Your English!" Says Pam happily, smiling kindly at her.

"Yep," replies Dawn, grinning.

CUT TO INTERVIEW WITH DAWN.

"Yeah, um… well I did a documentary back in England a few years ago. Umm… I was actually working at a paper supplier as well as a receptionist. It was rather dull work… but I suppose it had it's perks like all jobs."

_As she speaks it cuts to a scene where Tim is sitting at his desk, Dawn standing behind him, grinning with her hands on her hips. He is holding a phone receiver level with his face and applying glue around the edges. Cut to the next scene where Tim and Dawn are pretending to have a conversation when Garath picks up the receiver and carries the rest of the phone with him. Tim bursts out laughing and buries his face in the table._

"And then the manager of this branch, umm… Michael Scott, he rang me up when he found out I was in America and asked if I wanted to come down and have a chat with everyone." She pauses and looks up thoughtfully. "I think that's what he meant. He kind of kept changing his mind." She looks wide-eyed and seriously at the lens. "Boy, that was an experience."

CUT BACK TO THE OFFICE.

Dawn is talking happily to Pam and Jim. "Have you been to Chili's yet?"

"Uh no. I haven't really had time." Dawn explains. " We're only spending the day here, my fiance wants to get back to Florida rather quickly. He's actually downstairs. He used to work in the warehouse and I worked reception up here… in England." Pam and Jim's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh cool! Then he'll meet my fiance Roy. He works down there too."

"Oh!" Dawn says, surprised. Their conversation is cut short as Michael Scott walks out of his office.

"There she is! Dawn Tinsley. Bloody brillian' to mee' yer." He puts on a poor English accent and laughs at his own joke. When no one joins in, Michael sighs as he looks at Phyllis. "She's cracking up." He says pointing at her annoyed face. She rolls her eyes.

Dawn's smile turns to confusion and she looks at Jim and Pam who both shrug like this is the norm. "Uh ok everyone," Michael continues raising his voice. He moves closer to Dawn, who takes a cautionary step to the side, closer to Pam's desk. "I have an announcement. I'd like you all to meet Dawn Tinsley. She did a documentary a lot like ours back in ye old England and she's come to see… well to see how we do it better I guess. Am I right?" He says sniggering again and elbowing Dawn a little too hard in the arm. She smiles and rubs her forearm, rolling her eyes as Michael turns his back on her so he can grin at the camera again.

Jim and Pam exchange a quick smirk.

"So," he claps his hands together. "Anything you'd like before we get started? Coffee? Or a nice cuppa tea?"

"Oh sure, yeah a cup of tea sounds lovely," says Dawn, brightening a little. Michael's demeanour suddenly changes. His face falls for a second. "Oh. Unless you don't have tea?" she says quickly.

"No, no! We've got tea!" he snorts. "What kind of office would this place be if we didn't have tea?" he says, laughing at the absurdity of the idea. "Uhh… well I'm just going to go... out for a second. I've got to get some… cake to go with the tea. Pam you can look after her while I'm gone can't you?"

"Sure."

"Great! I won't be long!" and without looking at anyone, he runs into his office, picks up his keys, drops them a few times, and runs out of the office without a backward glance.

Once the door closes Dawn turns back to Jim and Pam. "You don't have any tea, do you?"

"No Michaels hates the stuff." Jim says quickly.

Dawn and Pam laugh. "Oh God, I thought I got rid of all this when I moved to America." She says in a low voice, rubbing her eyes wearily.

A/N Hope you enjoy! I thought there weren't enough fics with the original and this would be a nice change. Please review! Happy to take advice since this is my first office fic!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A/N: So I gave up on this for a while because the idea didn't seem that good anymore. But then I got another review from Aracalien out of nowhere and decided to give it another shot. We do, after all, need more stories about the British show.

* * *

The door is closed quickly after Michael. The camera swings around and looks at Jim, Pam and Dawn. "Oh let me get that for you." says Jim, jogging over. He smiles at the camera and opens the door. The image bounces with the cameraman as they quickly run down the stairs. As they reach the parking lot, there is a clear shot of Michael getting in his car. The tyres screech slightly as he speeds out of the lot and onto the road. 

INTERVIEW WITH JIM, PAM AND DAWN

"So Michael's gone out to get us some cake which is really tea, and he's told us he'll be quick so we're expecting him back in," Jim looks at his watch. "Oo… about an hour."

"Meanwhile we thought we might show Dawn around and teach her the Do's and Don't's of the office." Adds Pam happily.

CUT TO THE OFFICE WHERE JIM AND PAM ARE SHOWING DAWN PROFESSIONALLY AROUND THE ROOM

Jim and Pam reach Dwight's desk. "This is Dwight's desk," Pam points out to Dawn with one hand behind her back like a tour-guide. They notice the large elven sword resting next to the computer. She reaches out, picks it up and shows it to Dawn. "_Do _take this." She says, walking back to her desk and hiding it behind the draw. Dawn smirks.

"I hope you're taking this seriously Dawn. You need these tips if you want to make it out of this place alive today." says Jim in disapproval.

Dawn's face straightens and she clears her throat. "Oh sorry," she says seriously. She looks back at Dwight's desk and spots a stapler with the name "DwightS" covering every inch of the surface. She picks it up and drops it lightly in a coffee mug nearby, making brown liquid splash over the phone. She looks back at Jim for approval.

Pam starts giggling silently.

He nods. "You're learning quickly."

CUT TO LOCAL SUPERMARKET.

Michael is roaming the aisles. His back is hunched and the collar of his coat is facing up, trying to hide his face. When he spots the camera at the end of the aisle he quickly walks down to the opposite end, glancing back once before disappearing down another aisle.

The camera manages to get a shot of him with newly found glasses (with the tag still on them), through another aisle with packets of chips framing the image.

BACK TO THE OFFICE

Dawn, Pam and Jim are in the kitchen having a cup of coffee. "He did _not._" Jim was saying in disbelief and shaking his head.

"He did!" Dawn replies over Pam's giggles. "And Tim's just standing there, horrified that he might try to make a move on him or something."

Pam and Jim burst out laughing. Suddenly Dwight walks into the kitchen and stops dead when he sees Dawn. Dawn shifts uncomfortably when he doesn't speak. "Dwight this is Dawn… She's English." Jim says, thinking they should be introduced.

Dwight turns to face Jim. "Duh," he says. "Of course she's English. Look at her huge forehead."

"Umm… Hello? Right here." Dawn says, waving to make sure that he knows she's still in the room.

INTERVIEW WITH DWIGHT

"No. I do not trust the English. Why? Well let's just say I'm glad I remembered Anon, my Elf-made sword today."

BACK TO THE OFFICE

Jim is behind Pam's desk again. They have Dwight's chair and are making adjustments to the hinges. Dawn comes out of the ladies' and comes over to join them. "Shouldn't you take off just one wheel? That way he can't see that you've mucked about with it?" Dawn asks them.

Jim and Pam look at each other. After a moment of thinking, Jim says, "Your right. Pam what's wrong with you?" he says sarcastically. Pam pokes her tongue at him.

"And you can unscrew the back completely. It just rests on top of that pole thing." Dawn continues.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Pam asks her curiously and smiles.

"Maybe once or twice," Dawn says, grinning innocently at them.

INTERVIEW WITH DAWN

"Tim and I did some practical jokes in our day… I'm sure he won't mind if we pass on our knowledge. Right?"

MEANWHILE DOWN AT THE WAREHOUSE

Roy and Lee have hit it off. Soon they're sitting outside with the rest of the workers, enjoying a quiet beer.

"So you're living in Florida?" Roy asks. Lee nods coolly. "You buy a house yet or anything?"

"Nah mate. We're actually staying wif me sister. It's a pretty good set up. We don't pay any rent or anything and Dawn can stay home 'n look after me niece. I just find the odd job every now and then. Nothin' too big. Don't need it, y'know?" Lee replies. Roy nods in understanding.

"My mom lives up in Florida." Roy tells him.

"Yeah? You should give it a go mate." He says, giving him a friendly slap on the back. "It's great. Saves you a load of money. And Dawn loves it."

"Yeah... Maybe," Roy says, nodding in agreement and looking away thoughtfully.

LOCAL SUPERMARKET

Michael is at the check-out and has just paid for the tea. He turns to leave and doesn't realise that he is still wearing the store sunglasses. "Excuse me sir. You're going to have to come back here with me," says a tall security guard as the alarms go off.

"Oh. Oh no! I didn't steal anything!" Michael says starting to panic. "I just paid for it then? You know don't you?" he calls after the young teenager who had just served him. He stares and shakes his head. Another guard immediately appears and they take Michael into a back room, with him protesting the whole way.

THE OFFICE

Dawn and Jim have lifted up Dwight's chair, finding it impossible to wheel it back behind his desk (the wheels will fall off) and taken it back to his desk. Pam is in the kitchen making popcorn as an excuse to make sure they know when Dwight gets out of the bathroom.

As Dawn and Jim put the chair down, the rod holding up the chair's seat collapses and Jim saves it from falling into itself just in time. Dawn starts giggling and bends down to help Jim put it back together. "No it's alright. Go help Pam. Dwight should be out any minute, even with the extra…" He stops. "Never mind." Dawn puts her hand over her mouth, laughing and heads over to the kitchen.

Pam hears something flush in the men's bathroom and motions for Dawn to come quick. She hurries and enters the kitchen, joining Pam's side just before the bathroom door opens. Dwight walks out wiping his hands on his shirt. "Hey Dwight," Pam says enthusiastically. Dawn finds herself unable to talk and instead, looks at how wet he had just made his work shirt.

"Hello Pam," he says in his usual sinister voice. He turns to Dawn, who is still staring at him with wide eyes. "Dawn." He says in a slightly darker voice.

Pam nudges her and she wakes up. "Hi Dwight." She says, trying to smile but only managing an uncomfortable grimace. Pam looks behind Dawn and finds Jim still working on the chair (a wheel had just fallen off).

"Did you want some popcorn? We're just about to watch Dawn's documentary." Pam says, holding out her bowl of popcorn. He brings his hands out of his pockets and slowly, with great meaning, grabs a large handful of popcorn, rustles his fingers around and finally slides a large amount into his mouth, all the while not looking away from Dawn.

Pam looks behind Dawn again and finds Jim sitting at his desk pretending to work. Dwight's chair is sitting perfectly straight, at its desk. "Okay… um Dawn I was just gonna show you that thing before we head into the conference room." She says looking back at Dawn.

"Yeah sure… Let's go." She says smiling at her. "Nice to… talk to you Dwight," She calls after him and they head rather quickly back behind Pam's desk. Pam sits down at her chair and hands Dawn some popcorn. She looks at it for a second then shakes her head.

Dwight heads back to his desk and sits down. As soon as his weight touches the seat, the chair collapses underneath him, forcing his legs to fly into the air. Pam and Dawn immediately burst out laughing. Jim leans over to get a better look at Dwight. "Oh… Dwight don't you know you have to check your chair weekly?" He asks casually.

"Very funny Jim," Dwight tells him, glaring as he straightens up and tries to get out of the pile of chair remains.

"No I mean it Dwight. Personally I check twice. You can never be too careful."

"I thought the cleaners checked." He said. Dawn's mouth drops and Pam's head hits the desk, crying.

"Definitely not, my friend," he says, shaking his head and unable to hold back an amused grin.

The door suddenly opens and Michael finally walks in, looking very disgruntled and upset. He walks up to Pam who has to quickly wipe her eyes and compose herself. "Hi Michael," she says still smiling.

"Hey Pam," he says in that downtrodden tone he gets. "Are there any messages?"

"Umm… yes one from Corporate." She says handing it to him.

He nods, then notices Dawn and remembers his act. "How many times have I told you Pam? There's a special file for messages from Corporate…" He begins half-heartedly but Dawn interrupts.

"Is it… the rubbish bin?" She asks, smiling.

Michael sighs exasperated. Nothing was going right today. "Yes." He says angrily, not looking at Dawn and not noticing Pam and Jim's stares. "How did you know?"

She shrugs. "Lucky guess I think." She says, still grinning. Jim and Pam exchange impressed looks.

"Great." He mutters under his breath and heads towards his office.

"Um… Michael? Did you get the… cake?" Pam calls after him. He stops, very annoyed, and plonks a plastic bag on her counter then heads back to his office. Pam checks it. "This is tea. We have tea."

"Dwight what are you doing? Get up. You're supposed to be working!" he says, getting distracted and annoyed at Dwight.

"Michael?"

"No we don't. I lied." he calls back, not turning around and getting inside his office before anymore questions were asked.

INTERVIEW WITH MICHAEL

"To tell you the truth, I haven't really talked to Dawn yet. Not really sure what I think about her but I get the impression that she's not much fun."

_As he speaks it cuts to Dawn teaching Jim and Pam the exact steps for gluing all of Dwight's things to the desk._

"Like her ruining that perfectly good joke. Ugh. That's just rude."

* * *

A/N: Alright so there's the next chapter. The rubbish bin joke is in the pilot of both versions of the show and the French one as well! I found the video the other day! It's true! He crumples up a paper the French Pam gives him and throws it in the bin! SOO cool! The French Jim isn't as hot though... okay I'm rambling. Hope ya'll like it. I've got a few ideas for the next chapter but nothing for sure so… sorry if it takes a while. And don't forget to… REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everyone! Well it's really weird the same thing happened again for this chapter. I gave up on the story for a while and then out of nowhere I got a review from rainydaze1313 and I decided to finish it off! Thanks so much guys! As you can see your reviews reinspire me! It would be really cool like rainydaze1313 said to have other characters coming in but it sort of messes up the story. Oh that's right it has an ending - one I'm sure you'll all like too by the way. It's kind of a first for me! So look out for the next chapter really soon. And don't ever forget you guys are awesome!

* * *

"Oh my gosh your English!" Kelly says, her voice squeaking with excitement.

"Yeah," Dawn replies. She, Kelly and Ryan are sitting in the kitchen having lunch. Kelly has her arm linked with Ryan's who is looking very uncomfortable.

"That is _so_ cute! I've _always_ wanted to go to England. Ryan's always wanted to go to England too, haven't you Ryan." Kelly says, looking at Ryan. He shakes his head quickly. "I just _love_ your accent it's so sweet. I wish I could speak like that. I've tried a couple of times because Renee Zellwigger was in Bridget Jones' Diary and she _totally _sounded English. But my sisters just laugh at me and then we get into a huge fight because I'm like 'No way, Shannon, you're like 16 - you have no idea you little…'"

_The scene quickly cuts to Roy leaning over Pam's desk. _He is talking to her in a hushed voice.Pam is looking very irritated and ends up saying, "Roy I have to think about it okay? Just… we'll talk about it after work."

"Okay, okay." Roy says, throwing up his hands in surrender. "I'll see you later." After a quick 'love you' he leaves.

Jim leaves the break room and notices Pam isn't looking that happy. "Hey Beesly, you okay?" he asks, leaning on her desk and taking a jellybean.

Before she can answer, Michael leaves his office. "Attention everybody… Dawn do you think you could come out for a minute?" he calls out to Dawn who gets up from the table in the kitchen, straightens her shirt slightly and leaves the her chair quite quickly. "So I was thinking… maybe we could watch your documentary and… umm… maybe compare…? I'm not sure how you wanna do it…" he trails off not really sure what else to say.

Dawn bites her lip and gives an apologetic look. "Erm… actually I think I might have forgotten it when we left…" she says cautiously.

The workers, who are actually listening, give a disappointed groan. Pam and Jim exchange a confused frown. The camera zooms in on Stanley who appears to be snoozing at his desk.

INTERVIEW WITH PAM

"There's something going on there…" she says suspiciously. "She told me and Jim she had it and that we were going to watch it… Jim and I were really looking forward to it." She pauses, thinking, and then after a while says, "To be honest, I'm not too sure why she wouldn't want to us see her working in a paper company office… except for, you know the obvious, umm… sleep factor."

OFFICE

"Oh well you know what, Dawn? That sucks… that really, really sucks." says Michael, with that air that he is about to have a full tantrum. "And you know what else sucks? The fact that you spent your whole time today by yourself and you didn't try to interact at all."

Dawn starts frowning, very confused. "Michael that's not exactly true," Jim tries to say but is immediately interrupted by Dwight.

"No Michael, it is completely true!" he says fiercely. "The one thing Dawn has said to me all day was 'hello'. Then again you can't expect much more from the English."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dawn replies, indignantly.

"No, no, stop it Dawn," Michael says. "I think it's time you tell us exactly why it is you came here today."

There's a long pause, as Dawn continues to frown at Michael, looking very annoyed.

INTERVIEW WITH DAWN

"I had no idea, really, no idea what to say… What was he expecting? I came as a spy from another branch?" After a pause, her eyes widen in understanding. "Oh!"

OFFICE

"Umm…" she begins in the stony silence. She looks down at the ground and then at the camera. Eventually, she shrugs lamely. The look on her face proves that she really does not care for what Michael is saying.

"Well that's great." says Michael quietly, looking pointedly at the camera like Dawn had finally handed herself in for a murder charge. "Well you know what, Dawn? I think you should feel ashamed, and… and… guilty and… and… really I…" he takes a deep breath like he's readying himself for the final blow. "I think you should just go. Now."

"Michael, she's been with us today," Jim says, finally. "She's actually been really helpful. The stories she told us about what went on the office were really… informative. Plus, I think… didn't Jan say that we had to hear Dawn out?"

INTERVIEW WITH MICHAEL

"Why did Jim have to ruin it like that?" he pauses for thought. "There I was. I had her backed into a corner like a… squirrel… guilty… of murder. And Jim saved her!" he throws his hands in the air dramatically. "I don't know. Maybe… he has a crush on her too… oh. Don't tell him I said that." he adds, suddenly anxious and clapping a hand to his mouth.

OFFICE

Michael sighs loudly and dramatically. "Okay, fine then. I'm going to put it to a vote. Who here thinks that Dawn is innocent and should be allowed to spoil our time for the rest of the day?" After a pause, Jim and Pam raise their hand. The camera catches a glimpse of the rest of the office, Phyllis is on the phone, Stanley is playing crosswords and everyone else appears to be working silently. "And who, like me, thinks Dawn should stop wasting our time with her boring…ness and should just leave now?"

Dwight punches the air with his enthusiasm. Michael also raises his hand. "Well it looks like we win. Dawn, pack your things."

"Hey, wait a minute." Pam pipes up. "It was a draw, we can't decide, Michael."

"Well, I'm the boss, Pam, so my vote counts as two-"

"What's going on?" asks Toby as he enters the office from the break room.

"Nothing that concerns you Toby, so why don't you just… see your boyfriend or something-"

"Toby, Michael's trying to get Dawn to leave because he doesn't like her." Pam tells him.

Toby sighs. "Michael, you heard what Jan said, you can't force people to leave if they're here to help employees."

"Ah, well-" he begins.

"Just – drop it Michael. I don't want to have to call Jan for something like this."

CUTS TO A LATER SCENE

Dawn and Jim are leaning against Pam's desk and having a happy conversation.

INTERVIEW WITH MICHAEL

"No. Dawn gets to stay here for the rest of the day. Toby went and called Jan. What a… you know what? I'm not going to say it… because my hatred is… too… strong for words." He pauses, thinking. "Actually, there is one word: ass. Ass would… would be a good describing word here."

DAWN, JIM AND PAM ARE CHATTING AT RECEPTION

"Hey, when do you have to go today?" Jim asks, turning to Dawn "Maybe we could all grab a drink to send you off."

"Yeah!" Pam adds eagerly.

"Yeah that sounds great. I just-" but she is cut short as her fiancé, Lee enters the office. "Oh hi," she says as he joins them. "Erm… Pam, Jim this is Lee my fiancé."

Jim shakes his hand and Pam smiles at him from behind her desk. Lee only appears to be half interested. "Ready to go?" he says to Dawn.

"Oh, already?" Dawn asks, taken aback.

"I think we've been here long enough."

"Well I kind of wanted to go out with this lot for a drink when they knock off." She says, timidly.

"Nah, let's go." Lee says.

"Oh. Okay. Well, just give me a couple of minutes."

"Alright, I'll meet you in the car then." He waves at the other two and heads towards the exit.

"Nice to meet you, man," Jim calls after him as he disappears behind the door.

The three slip into an uncomfortable silence as no one is quite sure what to say. "Well, it was a lot of fun while it lasted." Dawn says quietly. Jim nods, looking down vaguely at the jellybean jar.

Finally, Pam gets up from behind her desk to hug Dawn. "Well take care, Dawn," she says.

"Oh, you too," she replies, returning the hug tightly. After they pull away she smiles at Jim and holds out her arms expectantly. "Come on!" she urges. Jim laughs and hugs her too. "Oh, I'm going to miss you two," she says sadly over Jim's shoulder.

As they break apart, Jim says, "Yeah, hey, but we'll keep in touch though right? We've got your Myspace and stuff."

"Yeah, yeah, of course!" Dawn says waving her hand to show there wasn't a problem. "I'd like to come back anyway to have a proper look around. Maybe you can show me around next time."

"Oh yeah, because it's such an exciting place, right?" Pam says, rolling her eyes, making Dawn and Jim grin. They slip into silence again, not quite sure what to say.

Eventually, Dawn says, "Umm… okay. I think I've dawdled long enough, I suppose I better go."

"Yeah…" Pam says. "Oh hey, one last thing: you do have the DVD with you don't you?"

Dawn's grin slides off her face immediately. "No…" she says unconvincingly.

"Come on. You could at least let us watch it," Jim says.

"I don't have it!" she says quite defensively, looking round and making sure no one is listening.

"Dawn, you seriously are a terrible liar," Pam says, starting to giggle again.

Dawn pulls Jim and Pam closer and says, "You don't need to see it, it's about a _paper company_ for goodness sake."

"Sorry, what's wrong with that?" Jim says pointedly, looking at the camera.

"Please." Pam pleads. "We promise we won't make fun of you."

"And you know what? If we do, you'll be in Florida. You can totally ignore all our ridiculous Myspace comments if you like," Jim adds.

Pam grabs Dawn's hand and bounces a little in desperation. Dawn looks from one to the other, suddenly highly amused and then says, "Fine then." Pam jumps with excitement and claps her hands. Dawn grabs them by the sleeves again and pulls them closer so they block the view of the camera. The shot immediately switches to another angle and just catches Dawn handing Pam two white, plain looking DVD's.

A car outside suddenly honks it's horn and Dawn jumps with surprise. "Oh I've really got to go now," she says urgently as she turns to take her coat off the rack and closes up her bag. She gives them both one last tight hug, waves at the camera, and then stops awkwardly. "Umm… bye everybody nice to meet you all!" she calls to the office at large. When no one looks up from their desks she looks back at Jim and Pam. Jim waves his hand to say don't worry about it so Dawn shrugs. She starts walking backwards towards the exit, pointing at the two and saying, "You comment me, okay? Both of you!"

"Promise," Pam calls back.

"Absolutely, you're getting one tonight, I'm going on especially for you," Jim says, pointing back at her.

Dawn sadly blows them one last kiss and then opens the door and leaves the office.

INTERVIEWS

QUESTION: WHAT DID YOU THINK OF DAWN?

PAM

"Dawn was great. It was kind of hard to believe there was anyone else in the world like Jim and I… but apparently there is!" she says happily. "And she's English!" she adds like this is the news of the day.

DWIGHT

"Dawn?" he scowls menacingly at the camera. "I would show you what I would like to do to Dawn _if_ she was a male and _if_…" his voice loses its menace as the camera zooms out and reveals him standing by his heavily messed up desk. "I could find my sword Anon, where _is _it?"

JIM

"Yeah Dawn was awesome. I guess I'm going to miss her. Those pranks she taught us were perfect." after a moment's thought he adds. "Not that, you know, I hadn't already thought of them all before myself but… it was a nice effort."

Suddenly Dwight's voice drifts into the conference room. "Dammit! Who put my stapler in my coffee? You _know_ it ruins the taste!" Jim looks at the camera with a meaningful grin.

"We're going to miss you, Dawn."

CREED

"Who?"

STANLEY

"Excuse me? Are you trying to tell me you brought me away from my crossword puzzle to ask me about someone who doesn't exist?"

KELLY

"Dawn? That English girl? I _loved_ her! I mean she could totally use some new bangs or something and a brand new wardrobe but she could totally be _so_ pretty."

JIM

"Hey, Dawn, check this out. You ready? Air high-five." he says as he thrusts his hand up at the camera to give a one-handed high-five. "And there you go. The biggest high-five… probably ever and wow," he adds, lowering his hand and shaking his head. "Do I need to get out more or what?"

PAM

"Yeah, Jim and I are going to see Dawn again. Tonight, actually." She holds up the two plain looking DVD's as explanation and positively glows with excitement. "I don't know why she doesn't want us to see it, but it must mean that there is something _seriously _juicy on there."

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned for _The Next Day_ and Jim and Pam's verdict of the documentary! Hope you liked it and PLEASE review.


End file.
